


She's No Tease

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hphet, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for HPHet's Challenge 13: Rating: NC-17.





	She's No Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Written for HPHet's Challenge 13: Rating: NC-17.

"I know what you were doing," Harry says once he's back in his office. He shuts the door behind him and is over to Pansy's desk in three strides. 

"Whatever do you mean?" She feigns ignorance, studying her nails, the slit in her skirt displaying her pale thigh. 

He wants to bite it.

"During the meeting, crossing and uncrossing your legs." His fingers brush the inside of her knee. "You aren't wearing any knickers."

"What would be the point?" Pansy says with a grin and hops up on her desk. "They just get in the way."

Harry moves between her thighs and pushes them apart. He can smell her arousal, see the glistening wetness, aches to taste her.

So he does.

Harry uses the flat of his tongue to lick from her cunt to her clit in a single motion, making her gasp.

"God, yes," she says as he slips two fingers into her, focusing his attention on her sensitive nub, circling round and round.

He knows some blokes don't care for going down on a witch but he's never understood why. The taste is delicious and he loves feeling the trembling of her thighs as she inches closer to coming. 

He moves his fingers faster, the wet sound loud in his ears. When her long-nailed fingers tighten in his hair, he _lickslickslicks_ her clit until she whimpers, legs shaking, clamping down around him.

Ever patient, Harry continues laving gently until she pushes him away.

"What do you want?" she asks, face flushed, chest heaving. 

"To fuck you," he says, standing and leaning over to kiss her with his obscenely damp mouth.

She devours his kiss, seemingly loving the taste as much as he does.

"Get on with it then," she says when they break apart. "Want to feel you in my throat."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice but he does have a request. "Ride me."

Pansy's eyelids flutter and she inhales sharply. "Love to."

Harry moves back and quickly pushes his trousers and pants to his knees before lying down on the floor. Pansy straddles him, skirt gathered around her waist as she lowers herself onto his cock.

"Fuck," he cries out, reaching for her hips as she starts to bounce on his lap, his hands pulling her down onto him as far as she can go.

"Harder, more, fuck me, _please_ ," she rambles, hands now clutching his shoulders as she grinds down onto him. 

Harry snaps his hips up over and over until he finally tips over the edge, coming with a grunt and a groan, pulsing endlessly inside her.

She continues rolling her hips, seeking her second orgasm, and Harry reaches between them with his thumb, rubbing until she comes again, visibly shuddering.

"You're gorgeous," he says, wanting the moment to last forever.

She bends down and kisses him softly. "And you have a brilliant cock."

Harry huffs a laugh and grabs her arse. "I want this tonight."

"Can't wait," she whispers against his lips.


End file.
